


You're dating... who?! ~ A MaeSano Oneshot

by DanganronpaFan0519



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Boys In Love, Class 3-A are shippers, Gen, M/M, Man got brutally murdered by his classmates, R.I.P. Sakakibara Ren, Shipping War, Telling your classmates that you date the guy who almost expelled your friend, Telling your classmates that you date the guy who is friends with the guy you almost expelled, blame waspfactor, i had to contribute, supportive friends, wasp's maesano fics are god tier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaFan0519/pseuds/DanganronpaFan0519
Summary: "Wait… you and Asano?! How did you guys get together?!""How unexpected! Say does mister ace have any weaknesses?""That's great, Gakushuu! I hope your relationship goes well!""Seriously Asano?! Why E Class of all people?!"A.K.A.Maehara and Asano are dating and told their classmates! Wonder how they will react? Read to find out!
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu & Maehara Hiroto, Asano Gakushuu & Sakakibara Ren, Asano Gakushuu/Maehara Hiroto, Class 3-A & Asano Gakushuu, Class 3-E & Maehara Hiroto, Isogai Yuuma & Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	You're dating... who?! ~ A MaeSano Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> [HAHA WASPFACTOR'S PAGE SINCE WASP IS MY INSPIRATION TO DO MAESANO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor)
> 
> We need more maesano loveeeeee
> 
> i must contributeeee

"Ready to tell em, Shuu? Remember to not give a fuck about reputation! We love each other and that's that! Kay?" Maehara tried to cheer him up.

"Right.. Right.. Who cares what they think, we love each other." Asano slightly smiled. "I love you, Hiro."

"Love you too, Shuu!" Maehara smiled.

\--------------------

"So what did you want to talk about, Hiroto?" Isogai asked.

Maehara asked for everyone to listen to him since he wanted to tell them something.

"Well… uhm.. I'm dating someone." Maehara told them nervously.

"Of course you fucking are, you are a fucking player for fucks sake." Terasaka said.

"You didn't let me finish! ThatsomeoneisaguyandthatguyisGakushuu!" Maehara fastly said, blushing.

"Wait… you two?! How did you guys get together?!" Isogai said, surprised.

"Wait, who is Gakushuu?" Yoshida asked.

"Asano." Takebayashi answered.

"How unexpected! Say does mister ace have any weaknesses?" Karma grinned.

"I am not answering your question, Karma." Maehara sighed, shaking his head. "Y'know how that I used to play on the football team in second year? Yeah, Shuu decided to play with us for a while, we also liked mathematics then started talking and had some sort of friendship? Found out I liked him and that he was my bi awakening. Then I got sent to E Class and he never spoke to me again and that hurt a lot. Then the pole toppling thing happened and I was furious on him then searched for him to give him a piece of my fucking mind, then he had the audacity to act all buddy buddy with me-" ("Omg friends to enemies to friends to lovers! Ain't this good!" "Shut up Fuwa") "-then I scolded him and he looked genuinely hurt. Then i apologize since i said some shitty things then he apologizes too about some other things then he practically guilt trips me but it wasn't that bad in the end."

"This is a fifty-fifty of I like you, Asano and I hate you, Asano and I don't know what to say about it honestly!" Nakamura chuckled.

"Congratulations, Maehara! But please don't be a player..." Nagisa said.

"Mhm, it won't be a surprise if you still flirt with others, you're that kind of idiot." Isogai rolled his eyes.

"Yuuma.. Stop it with the jabs!" Maehara glared at his "ikemen" friend. "I'm with the love of my life so I promise I wouldn't cheat on him!"

"He said flirt not cheat~!" Karma chimed in.

"I hate you guys so much." Maehara sighed.

"We love you too~!" The class brightly said.

He hopes his boyfriend is having a better experience.

\-----------------------------

"That's great, Gakushuu! I hope your relationship is well!" Sakakibara cheered.

"Thanks Ren..." Asano smiled, at least he could hear something good before the backlash.

"But… if he hurts you.. I won't hesitate to use my connections." Sakakibara smiled creepily.

"You know… you found someone and that's great and all… but..." Tanaka said.

"Seriously Asano?! Why E Class of all people?!" The whole Class A yelled.  
"Come on! At least pick someone smart! Like Akabane! Or Isogai! Or Nakamura!" Yumiko complained.

"Mhm! Especially Isogai! It would literally be the opposites attract trope!" Hotaru commented."C'mon you two would be a great couple!"

"All of you stop this! This is disrespe-" Koyama tried to speak out.

"You're just mad that you lost the bet!" Makoto interrupted him.

"Bet?! What bet?!" Asano asked, confused.

"Koyama is right! We shouldn't be talking about Asano and his relationships like that! We should respect him!" Sakakibara said, seeming to calm down the class. "You guys should give me the money… I was the only one who betted for MaeSano after all!"

Then the chaos once again rose.

"SHUT UP RICH BOY!"

"YOU DON'T NEED THE FUCKING MONEY!"

"EAT THE RICH!"

"FUCK OFF WOMANIZING SCUMBAG!"

"STOP BRAGGING FUCKER!"

While most of A Class were yelling at the student council secretary, Araki walked up to Asano.

"I am so sorry Asano..." Araki muttered to him.

"It's okay Araki, you didn't do anything wrong… At least I don't think you did anything wrong." Asano reassured him.

"GAKUSHUU HELP ME!!! THEY ARE GONNA RUIN MY HAIR!!!" Sakakibara yelled out from under a table.

"I'm going to ignore what you said, you deserve it and who cares about hair, a loser, maybe." Asano deadpans.

"SHUU I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Sakakibara yelled in betrayal, trying to smack away anyone who tried to grab him.

\-----------------------------

"So how was it, Hiro?" Asano asked.

"Great until Yuuma decided to be a dick." Maehara sighed. "As if I would cheat on the love of my life!"

Asano blushed. "L-love of your life?!"

"Obviously." Maehara chuckled. "You look cute when you blush!"

"S-shut up!" Asano said.

"How was yours?" Maehara asked.

"People were apparently betting on who I would date. Some say Akabane, Isogai or Nakamura I think? Ren was the only one who got it right, which is not surprising then people started having a shipping war." Asano said.

"Oh my god! You and Isogai? Oh god that would be hell for everyone!" Maehara cackled.

"What? How…?" Asano asked, 

"Oh Isogai can be brutal and scary when it comes to his friends being hurt and with you he could literally say that he has you and your connections." Maehara explained.

"Oh- OH. I see..." Asano mumbled, he should take note of that and warn others.

"I should get going now, Shuu! I love you!" Maehara said, giving a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye Hiro! Love you too!" Asano waved bye to him, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this haha,
> 
> so rarepairs are amazing haha.
> 
> Isogai x Nagisa would be pure  
> Sugino x Nagisa would be amazing  
> Isogai x Asano woohooo i love  
> Sakakibara x Maehara is interesting 
> 
> What's your favorite rarepair?


End file.
